Axel's Final Battle
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Short and sad. Axel gets to talk to Roxas before he disappears... Addedness to the cutscene, oneshot, AkuRoku love.


So yeah i had this idea earlier. Of course since it was sad i was wondering how i would get into the mood to write it. Luckily it was cruel foreshadowing and my whole life (well not my whole life you know what i mean) has been mindfucked. My two best friends, which i hang out with exclusively, have decided that in the very near future they want to go out. Great for me isn't it? Instant third wheel with my two best friends? insult to injury is i used to like the guy. Here's me, the permanent friend no one likes. XD So i am in the perfect mood for this bitch. Canon character death, fair warning.

So here we go. I just added some Roxasful text in between the real stuff. I wish this would have happened. XD

**Axel's Final Battle**

"Leave us alone!" Sora cried as he and Axel dove into a long and lengthy battle with countless Nobodies. Axel dodged a dozen as he threw out his chakrams, killing a few on the spot. Sora took out as many as he could with his keyblade, killing countless numbers. However...

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel said ruefully as he and Sora were quickly surrounded by the ever replenishing Nobodies.

"Feeling a little regret?" Sora asked as he turned from the battle, smirking slightly at Axel.

"Nah," Axel said nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather, "I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel leapt straight into the fray, summoning a large fireball. He releashed a war cry as flames exploded from his body, shooting out and fully encompassing the Nobodies in its white-hot light.

Sora shielded his eyes from the attack. When he could see through the light, he saw Axel on his back, slowly turning into mist.

Sora ran over to him, crouching beside him. "You're...fading away..." Sora started.

Axel laughed softly. "Well...That's what happens when you put you're whole _being_ into an attack," he said weakly, turning to Sora, "You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings, right?" He smirked slightly. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot," he continued, "Sorry for what I did to her."

Sora stared in disbelief. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself!"

Axel turned away, staring straight up. "I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one," he chuckled softly.

"Axel," Sora inquired gently, "What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas," Axel replied, "He...was the only one I liked... He made me feel like I had a heart." He turned to Sora again, "It's kinda funny...you make me feel...the same..."

"Axel?"

Axel started as Roxas appeared slightly in front of Sora. It appeared as if they were the same person, and yet...different. Sora felt as if he were having an out of body experience, and at the same time he felt as if he were completely himself, staring at Axel.

"Roxas?" Axel choked out, scarcely believing what he was seeing. "What're you--"

"I made you feel like you had a heart?" The Roxas phantom said quietly, looking slightly away from Axel.

Axel smirked and reached up to cup both Sora's and Roxas' cheek. "Of course you did, silly, you were the only one that mattered."

Roxas smiled warmly, covering Axel's hand with his own. "You...you make me feel like I have a heart too, Axel."

"Silly," Axel said, chuckling as his hand moved to stroke Roxas' lips, "You have a heart. It's right here," he lowered his hand to Roxas' chest. "Make sure you use it."

"I will," Roxas said, smiling. "I'm going to miss you, Axel."

Axel smiled warmly. "I'm going to miss you too. I'd like to say I'll always be with you, but who knows with us Nobodies? I could be dirt next for all I know..."

Roxas chuckled. "I'll be sure not to walk to hard then."

Axel laughed softly as Roxas faded away. His face hardened when it refocused on Sora. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." He used the last of his strength to summon a portal to Castle Oblivion.

"Axel..." Sora started softly, staring at Axel while thinking of what he just witnessed.

Axel slowly faded away to dust.

--((A lovely end))--

Woo. R and R loves. Kinda short, (VERY short) but very in character if i do say so myself. :toasts: Here's to the future.

Love.

freaky-hanyou


End file.
